The self insert of Logan James Kalden
by Mecha-pony
Summary: So as the title implies, this is a self insert. Of me, I do find my portal to Equestria. But soon find that there may be no way back. But I also find I may not care. As a relationship may start to form between me and my creation, that and a royal pony. Is rated M for A lot of clop refrencing, and probable blood and gore, lot's of swearing and plenty of the good stuff.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone, Just so you know right of the bat. This is a self insert of the human side, My name is in fact Logan, Logan spargan is not like me. My Last name is going to be changed for this story, however other character's will keep there real name's and personality's, like mine. Everything you will read will be accurate to the last detail about how I would react in each situation shown in this story. Jame's is my middle name. But for my last name in this story, it will be Kaldon. **

**For those who readied my author note's in Circuit hooves origin story series. I talked about the portal to Equestria and I knew it had existed somewhere, and that I hope to find it somehow. This is a story of finding it and copping with a new life.**

**Chapter one: Average day**

I wake up again three hour's before school. I hate it when that happens. It sucks cause it take's so long for me to sleep again. I don't normally wear a shirt when I sleep. It's always pajama bottoms. As I think with my half asleep mind, I remember what I plan on doing at school today. Try my hardest to talk to a few girls I have taken interest in. Eat lunch with my friend's before I try to download images from Equestria after dark in the school library. That or get mod's for Minecraft. Yes I am only 15, but what else are we going to do with ourselves when we know such sites exist? I am a brony, I enjoy a good clop. I'm not afraid to admit it either. Yet I am afraid to tell people I like FIM. I do my best to learn, but I lack focus. I'm trying my hardest to ask for help when I need it. But the want to do my favorite thing's are greater then what I need to do. I fall to it every year and make my parent's disappointed in me. I don't even know anymore if I should even try anymore. I did my best at one point, and I failed math by one point. I almost broke into tears when I saw it. The one thing I worked the hardest on, I ignored my friend's, my favorite things. Just to get caught up in math. Finishing work that was behind, actually studying for tests. Then comes the day I get my report card. 49. In my head I cry but outside I sound sad. In time's like this, I try my hardest to find positive's. Like before it was an average finishing grade of 21. I Doubled my grade and a little more, but it was still not enough.

"I fucking hate math." I say to myself quietly. I can't see very clearly in my room. But I knew where everything was. For example, my playstation 3 was 78 cm to my right on the table where my computer is. My phone was under my pillow, I have it set to wake me up at 7:30PM with a Fluttershy alarm I found on youtube about a year ago. Its actual nice waking up to her voice. I always smile a bit when I hear her say sleepy head.

I focus on trying to remember my dream and try to take of from there. But my dream does not come to mind. I never do seem to remember my dream's, I always's hoped I would dream of ponies one day. But it hasn't happened. Luna and Fluttershy are always on my mind. I do finally go back to sleep at some point.

I awaken from a dream journey, I was finding chaos emerald's in ooo. And was returning them to Sonic so that I can watch him turn super ontop of fin and jakes tree home. I don't fell like getting up today, but it's what I need to do. Go to school. Besides, I'm hungry. And I want some coffee. I go to the bathroom first, and then go back upstairs to get dressed. I put on some black Jean's and these dark blue boxer's. Then a Cookie monster shirt. I have no affection towards cookie monster or Sesame Street. I just wear the shirt. I look for some sock's that don't have holes in them and then garb and put on my glasses. They were broken, but not such a way where I couldn't use them, they just have a bend from my head out growing them, not to mention I broke the frame open in a fit of rage. I walk downstair's and make myself some oatmeal, When I say 'make' I literally get some oat's and some other stuff like brown sugar and cinnamon. Mix them with water and put them in the microwave, the Tv is on and my mom is getting my little sister's hair in a pony tail.

You'd think being a brony would teach me to tolerate my little sister. But I can't stop dealing with the fact that she's right about some things. I don't know what the word is for being like that. But I do get back at her with confusing her with word's that she doesn't know. Word's like apposing, undeniable and such.

Today I layer the peanut butter on my bread even though I'm not supposed to. The coffee is made for me already so I start the microwave and listen to the radio for a minute as I drink some fresh coffee. I get my oat meal out of the microwave and eat my breakfast. Normally when I'm done eating I still have not finished my coffee, so I put my lunch in my bag in my school bag and go upstairs' to edit my Fan fiction's. I believe I do this on the side, but I really do this as much as I can. I really enjoy writing my own worlds and making plot's. It's one of the thing's I am good at and know I like doing. I put a new chapter of Circuit hooves origin's and a Mecha & Logan chapter on my USB drive. Well, the schools' USB drive. I took it since I felt they could buy more and I could use one. The bus arrives and I'm called for by my sister. But I can normally hear the bus. I glug down the last of my coffee and go downstairs to get on the bus.

I sit by a friend named Kyle white and a Pegusister I'm taking intreast in. She hasn't told me her name. I have asked but she keep's saying 4. I really have a interesting choice in girl's. She's not a retard or anything. She just one of those people who search for a good laugh from anything. I admit it was a little funny at first, but it got annoying soon. "What's you're name, seriously." I ask her. She just look's at me with the same face and goes. "I said it was 4, get that down!" I sigh. I look over to Kyle who was sitting in the row in front of us. "What's her name?" I say a little annoyed. The laugh a little at that. I can almost laugh too. I talk to her about different FIM thing's. Things like who we would love to ride (on there back's) more. I would be on applejacks back as she would probably be able to support a human's weight. She says Rainbow Dash's. "She can fly for one, plus she is an athlete." "True, but who could you trust more with conversation?" She herself smiled and said. "Ohh, touché." Normaly I don't think about where my conversation's are going. Normally they lead to some really weird stuff. "Speaking of riding-" I get a smirk on my face thinking of the pervy term I just used. "Who would you like have been ridden more? Big Mac, or Soarin?" I ask her. She looks at me a little disqused with my question. "Why do you want to know? Well, I think Big Mac." I smile as I say what I am going to say next. "Is it because you like the thought of how massive he might be?" She smiled, praising me for my good sexual connection. "No! he just seems to be more of a deeper stallion, which would mean he would be nicer." I take in what she was saying in almost serious consideration. "Yeah I guess so. I would probably love to do Fluttershy." "Really?!" Said Kyle, he does not like this kind of talk. He's neither a brony nor a brony hater. But he does know the basic stuff. Like the personalities of the mane six. When I say this kind of stuff, I mean the clop stuff. "Yes Kyle, really. Sure she's probably too nervous for that kind of stuff, but she really does remind me of me sometimes, not to mention she's probably really tight." I can only wait for the day I have sex. I'm pretty sure I'm going to maybe cry a little when it's done. But it's going to be worth it. The Bus arrives and I spend the 15 minutes given to publish my stories and work on skin's for the Mine little pony mod. Circuit was pretty much done, he's even posted on the website ponyskincraft. Com. But I forgot to make the shade of grey deeper. Not to mention I'm making a Qwerty skin. Normally I don't have enough time to complete my task and have to settle for a save on my portable Drive rather then a post. I grab all the thing's needed for the day and get to class. They play Toby's famous I can swing my sword video after mourning announcement's in math class.

I have no friend's in this class, in a way it was probably be better for my education. _Fuck education. _The teacher start's going over homework and I check to be sure I wasn't bored. But I was, so I paid attention to the teacher. "Now this is how I did it, it may not be right. Can someone put the equation in there calculator please?" Apparently my teacher doesn't know as much as he should about Math. What's the point of calling yourself something if you can't fully live up to what it's supposed to title's you as? I put it in my calculator but someone say's the right answer. Which was what I got, so I give myself a check mark. He talk's about how it works which I make a mental note on how to do it.

After about twenty minutes of boring me with corrections he finally gives us what we are supposed to do for this class. It wasn't so hard, but my mind wandered for a bit ad I only managed to get some of it done. The rest is homework. Which I write the page number's down for in my black book. No, it is not a black book for phone numbers. I use it to write thing's I'm going to forget.

As we all finish exiting the room. A sound of thunder was sounded. Some girl's screamed a little in fright. I don't flinch at this stuff anymore. I actually feel curious why sometimes. Even when people fake punch and are inch's close to my face I don't blink. I just look blankly at them. "Fuck off." I say to them emotionless and coldly, then I would walk to whatever was more important. No body messes with me, it's not because I am a fucking huge ass kid that everyone fear's. But I gave myself a reputation last year when I moved as a cool and crazy guy. So I mostly just got teased a little but that was it. It was not even that bad and they were just fooling around. I don't hate them for it, but I don't like them.

The thunder sounded close. I smirk and think in my head. _Looks like the pegusi have decided to jumpscare everyone. _"What are you smiling about?" Said another kid who was looking at me frowning. I look to him with my arms crossed still smiling. "Because you are all are so scared of a little lightning." He just turn's around and does something else. The kid's at my school are like that.

I get through the rest of the day in the terrible weather, apparently there was something coming off a tropical storm and it had reached us. I sit down on the bus had not even talked to the girl I wanted to. She never seems to be around and she seems to be sort attractive to me. I don't go for the body of a girl, sure that make's us guy's become a little off with how we would act and what not. But I could actually care less about if there is cleavage or not. It's not a big thing for me. I prefer the personality and the pegisisters. I feel its better this way, though a lot of the time the girl has a boyfriend. Kyle makes it apparent to me every time if she does so or not. In this case, she does not. Which make's me feel some hope for finding the right girl. I was sure I found her when I still lived in Sackville. But she moved away, I felt so depressed for quite some time after that. It felt pointless going to school for that last few weeks of school without her face or voice to be there to talk to. I cared for her so much, I really hope she find's another guy to be with that has her be happy. I know she will, there are plenty of other game loving bronies but are there any as unique as I am? We seemed to have been a match for each other, that's what I thought. I still think of her and how much I would at least love to hear her voice for at least five second's.

My friend Kyle sits next to me on the bus, '4' had to leave early for an appointment. "Whaz up ma friend?" he said with a bit of pitch in his voice. I smile a bit. "Not much. Just enjoying the peace." A bolt of lighting flashes in the sky and is followed with a thunder crack. "Well, when it was here." I say after. He sit's down and talk a bit about Creepy pasta's. A Image a vinyl Scratch comes to mind, an erotic picture too. I can't explain why it comes to mind. I guess it's because that sort of thing was more powerful to me then actual girls. The thought of BEN DROWNED still's creeps the hell out of me, I can't shake that feeling that he did exist at one point, sure I do release he never did exist, But I thought there could be gaming value in his existence.

As wrong as it sound's to you, I could convince BEN to cooperate with me and sell his 'infection' to people who are looking for a good scare on there games. I could end up rich and have BEN to thank for it, he would be happy since he can scare the fuck out of people and I can fund the Circuit hooves project. I want to pull together a group of artist's and voice actor's and make a series of Circuit hooves adventure's on youtube. Yes it seems impossible, but who know's. It might have been the best thing ever. But it's More likely I'll become a nanotechnobioligst then a youtube sensation.

We stop at my home, I say good bye and take my bag and get off the bus my little sister walk's next to me. "Hey logy." I don't like that name, but I deal with it. "I'm Logan, not logy. That's what spit is." She run's ahead trying to be sure she has her shoes off so I would have to get the mail if there was any. I don't care anymore about that.

The lighting seemed to be the only thing that's coming down, not a single drop of water seemed to stain the ground as I walk to the front door. When I enter I'm quizzed on what I did today at school. When I say quiz, I have a really poor memory when it comes to this. So I mean it when I say quizzed. After that I work on my home work and when I'm done, I go upstairs' and play assassin's creed 3. Unfortunately after you finish all the syncs to 100% and run out of special iron ingots. The game becomes surprisingly boring. So I spend most of the time finding fast travels under Boston and New York. It's firkin hard sometimes. I do love it when I come across those puzzle lantern's. I get confused first but usually stumble across the solution. I do get the point of the hints but is it really smart to 'hide' the hint's in the text with capital letters? After I get pissed off at Conor enough for him for some reason to throw the powder keg down a hole. I switch input's on my TV and start writing on my computer. "What plot will come to me today?" I ask myself as I pull up the latest Mecha& Logan chapter. I came to realize it sounded possibly like a self insert, which I never intended for it to be. Even thought that was my name.

Half way through my writing I hear a tap on my window. I jump a bit in my chair. Causing me to mess a few word's up. "Damnit!" I say I turn around, I could only see the cloud's flashing lighting within there water vapours. Then they sound a gigantic thunder clap. I sigh. "Probably just some twig." The wind was strong enough for that.

Eventually getting bored of writing, I go back to Connor. Something was off about the texture's. "Oh great." The texture's had started to spaz out. Changing into different color's sometimes. _Never trust a 15$ game. _He fell through the ground. I found that so ridiculous I laughed at that. "My god!" I say in my laughter as he falls. The game eventually figure's out that's not supposed to happen and put's him at the old king's collage. "Oh that's fucking swell!" I say still laughing a little. Having enough of it, I go back to my computer and start trying to mod the unusable .minecraft file I have. Installing forge, Mine little pony. Animal bike's, My little brony mod. The good stuff.

I'm called down to super, I turn my screen off and step up to walk over to the door. But I accidentally trip on my power cored. It tear's and I actually come in contact with the exposed end. I thought that was the end of me. But I could still think. I started to cry a little. I was alive, but how? _Oh thank celestia I live! _I stop crying and walk downstairs', almost smiling now realizing I just probably cheated death, but at the same time I am pretty much mad at myself cause that was the only other extension cord in the entire house. It's not like we can get another out here in the country without having to drive for quite some time. "Mom." I say with a bit of saddnes and anger for myself. "IU tripped on the extension cord and it broke open." She got a little irritated. "How is that possible?" I sit down at the table. "I don't know but it broke open and I fell on it." She walks up stair's while I try to enjoy my meal despite my lucky moment. She must be getting the extension cord to show me as an example of how I should be more careful or something.

I finish my mixed vegetables and start to eat my potato which I put margarine on. She come's back down and say's to me. "You better know right now that you're going to have to pay for that." This draw's my attention greatly. "What!? I didn't even do it on purpose! I don't even have any money left you know! Where am I going to get some money?" That was a lie, I had twenty dollar's in my wallet. But I wanted to order a MLP t-shirt. "Logan, you have twenty dollar's. You said that's what you had left. So you are going to spend it on a new extension cord, not some shirt." I sigh in frustration. "Fine." I say. My mom does know I am a brony. It took a lot of courage to say it to her. But she knows, and she does not think any less of me.

The potato is gone and I eat my pork chop. I do like it, but I don't tell her. After I'm done I do some dish's and go back upstairs and Play Black ops 2. It too, has bored me since I can't connect to the internet. So I just play zombies all night until I get in the shower. After I'm done that. I disconnect my Playstation from the spark plug and connect my computer. _Fucking hate not having a power cord. _I look at some clop picture's I got from school, Luna one's are the one's I enjoy a lot. I smile thinking how wonderfully tight she must really be after being alone on a moon for about a thousand year's. After that I go back to writing.

As ten approaches I start to grow weary. Soon the thought's of Circuit hooves animation's come to mind as well as him holding Fluttershy closely to him. I enjoy this thought, I knew that would be me eventually some day when I find the right person to call my wife, if that's what we decide on that is. I don't really think of my future though. I get really depressed and scared for some reason.

Ten does finally get here and I get in bed and try to sleep.

**That was an incite of my average day in my life, the going to Equestria thing come's another chapter. But it does obviously mean its coming next chapter though. This will be in the current time flow of the entire world I have created. So you can bet something's are different in ponyvill then they were originally.**


	2. The star

**Hi so this is a second chapter, I'm probably going to keep writing this. I wrote this before the release of chapter one. So chance's are I might be getting grief on the last chapter. But it's who I am, so deal with it by reading another story of mine if you don't like the talk of the clop.**

**Chapter 2: The strange light's.**

I wake up again but this time at a time of two in the mourning. _I need to stop playing game's so much if I'm ever going to sleep. _I look around for a minute. Of coarse nothing is visible other then that disordered image of my black ops two poster. It gave me an idea for creepy pasta, shadow man. But I could never get around to it.

I look out the window for a second. It was dark. I could only make out the two light's that made it look like something big was looking at me. But I know they were just two light's. I open the window a little just enough for the outside air to fill the room. It help's me sleep, I lie back down and try to sleep. I could say I love sleep, it make's me happy because it gives me a chance to escape into my crazy world that no body else would understand how to maneuver but me. I start to hear something. It was a droning of sort's. But not like from a bee or any sort of aircraft I had heard. It was something else. I noticed my room was starting to get brighter. I get back up and look out the window. There's some sort of aura borealis like phenomena going on in the sky. It was beautiful. I could see star's twinkling brightly through the lights. I smile and said to myself quietly. "I see Luna has out done herself tonight." I loved Luna more then Celestia, but what brony does not? I think the sun was almost in need of being out less and the moon should be out more. The moon was full and large tonight. It made a nice picture if I could take one. "Beautiful." I say. I watch the color's change from different colors. I see something happen. A star got even brighter. It even looked like it was. Coming right at me! "Oh shit!" I yell out. It impact's my face and I lose sight of everything. I slowly go unconscious.

**Twilight time!**

It's been so hard recovering from the undead scourge, we manage to get things back in order when we found the antidote and made a cure. Circuit was so happy when it was found. So was everypony, the responsible pony that caused it was punished. The Changeling's are now, no longer a threat. I still don't trust them, but like Discord. If he could change, I guess they could too. Even though there new leader is not the most agreeable, he is kind enough to teach the Changeling's to care for each other. There need for pony love is no longer.

Spike still hasn't woken up yet, I'll just leave a note for him to do something because I was going to meet up with Circuit, he was going to teach me a condoring spell. It summons something called a familiar which range's depending on how strong the magic used is. I walk out the door with a saddle bag with some scroll's and some quills and ink. To use for writing note's. I love Circuit, not like in such a way where I would date him or anything. That chance passed after he married a good friend. Besides, I see him almost like a brother. He protects me when no one else will because it's right. Just like my friend's. But he seems to constantly go out of his way to say I'm right. If not that, were right. He really cared. Just like my real brother.

I arrive at the place where we planned to meet. I just sit there for a minute. "Where is he?" "Right here." I turn around and he is there smiling. His fur had gone back to the light blue that it is supposed to be. We figured out how to reverse the effect's of ingested Poison joke. He said he felt like he was liked for what he was either way so it didn't matter to him, but he went with it. Now he looks a lot better. He even seemed to become a lot nicer too. "Circuit." I say happy that he was here. I smile. He smiles to. "Good to see you could come." He said. His English had improved significantly. He used to have trouble holding back his teeth to stop his z's from being in place of s's. But he got it. He can still talk griffin, but only when it's necessary or when he stuck in such a situation where it might suffice for himself.

"Are you ready to learn Twilight?" He asks with his horn glowing, he toke a book out of his saddle bag. And handed it to me. "This book on page 54 through 60 talks of how to perform a Familiar summon. Read these pages and when you are done. I will demonstrate." I spend ten minute's reading it. It looked simple enough. It does as I thought, I have to channel my magic into a thought of an animal. Depending on how large the animal is, will be the X factor on how much magic I need to channel into my horn. "I'm done." I close the book with magic. "Good, now watch this." He channels a good amount of magic into his horn. He does not have to close his eyes to concentrate, he is a master of magic. Almost like star swirl, But Circuit seems to know all magic. He did travel all over the world so he knows ton's of magic spells, he also knows his way with metal and wire's. His horn was black magic, that being the color of the magic and not the kind of magic. He does know those spells thought. A creature of sort start's to appear out of his horn. It was a dragon. It was all black and sparkly. It did not make noise it just stood there. It was menacing. It looked down at me. "Now I would like to see you do a good creature too." I give it a try. I close my eyes. I imagine a bear. I hear a thud. "Oof!" I open my eyes. Circuit had been struck by something familiar.

**Back to me! :D**

"Ugh my fucking head." I say to myself My memory came back. I get up out of bed. "I'm alive! How the fuck can I cheat death twice?" I say to myself. "Twice?" I hear a familiar voice. It came to my attention I was not in my room. I was in a hospital. I was also surrounded by… "P-Ponies?" I say in utter disbelief. "No, NO WAY!" I say with a smile coming to my face. "You're Twilight Sparkle!" I say with a lot of energy in my voice. I smile so much my mouth hurt's. she looks at me with some concern. "Yes, you must watch the show." "You know about the show?" I ask. "Yeah it's not the best thing to know, but it's good to know." Said Rarity who was to her left. I Smile. "Wow, even you're here. That's… wait." It start's to piece together. If Twilight lives in ponyvill in equestria, and I'm here with her then I must be…. "I'M IN EQUESTRIA!" I yell gaily. "YESEEEESSSESESEESEESsSSS" I feel every muscle in my body flex. I can't stop breathing so rapidly, I pass out.

"Teen! Wake up." That voice, I made that voice. Is that. "Circuit?" I open my eyes, a light blue stallion is over my face with a horn glowing black. He was everything I would describe as Circuit hooves. He was Circuit hooves "Oh. MY GO-" he shove's his hoof in my mouth. "Please don't faint again." He say's sort of displeased. "But you're… You're." "Real? Yes I know. It's quite amazing isn't it?" he says a little annoyed. He moved his hoof away from my mouth. I talk. "Am I in…?" "Yes" He said knowing what I was going to ask. "Let me finish!" I say annoyed. "You were going to ask if you were in Equestria." "No, I was going to ask If I was in a hospital." "Again, yes." He sits in a chair. I sit up. It was so crazy being right next to my very creation, he seemed to be a know it all. But he pretty much 'knew it all'. "You are from earth if I remember correctly as this is where all humans come from." "Well duh. But I think you should know something, You do know you are not part of the show right?" He sighs. "Yes I know." "I don't know what you think of this but… I. Created you." He looks at me confused. "What? You're not my dad or mother, what are you talking about?" He said. His ear's flopped down for a moment. "I know pretty much what you would think and feel as You are Circuit hooves, also known as Mecha-pony who had his name changed because at the time where you lived you were full of unstable energy. Which turned out to be the Element of Unity that after one month gave all of it's power and abilities to you." He looked at me with the tiniest pupils, His mouth was at the floor. I continue. Even though I can feel myself stopping. "You are also… Married to Fluttershy." He stand's there motionless. _Oh fuck, I think I might have broke him. _"You… How?" He said stuttering. I know he was so confused right now. I never mean to cause anything horrible. "Look, It's awesome I'm here and you exist. I'm not trying to put you in you're place either. But you are a creation of mine, there's a large list of the many ponies I have made or gotten." He can't take his eyes away. He seems to be stiff with shock. "That's not possible…" He says. "Look, I don't mean to make you feel any less about your self. My original intent for you was to become a star in the world of MLP OC's. I even have a plan to try and at least put you on youtube. Uhm, You know what youtube is right?" He nod's but still seems to be unsure if I'm speaking truth or not. "So, you made me?" "Yes." I say a little quite. I felt a little scared on what he might do, he could kill me. He could hate me. Many thing's he could do just because I made him.

He looks at me with a sad face. "You gave me the life that I have." He was starting to break into tears. I felt so bad right now. I did not mean to make him cry! But instead of doing something like run away, he comes right to me and try's to give me a hug. "You gave me absolutely everything I could have ever wanted, you made me the way to be who I am. Thank you!" He was now just crying. I could feel the heat of his body. I give him a hug. He was very soft furred. I started to feel slightly confused, but happy. "You're not mad?" I ask. "No! I am who I am because of you, I am a little unhappy that you left me with such a cruel past, but it's what shaped me into the stallion that I am. I can't thank you enough for that." An idea pop's into my head, also something else to. "Hey, does that mean I'm a god or something?" I ask. He doesn't answer. The door open's and that nurse pony, Nurse red heart I think, comes in. She looks at Circuit with a bit of concern. "Is something wrong Circuit?" She asks. "His eyes go open wide and immediately gets off the bed. "Nothing." He say's quickly. She looks at them with a little face everyone gives when it's to obvious to lie and yet they do. She looks to me. "Hello human, it seems you are okay." Why wouldn't I be?" Circuit spoke. "You fell from the sky. On top of me too." I smirk. It was a little funny in third person. "That was not intended." I say apploginiclly. "You were unconscious, there's no hate from that." I was going to get out of bed when I notice the rush of air between my legs. As well as the blanket being in contact with my junk. "Hey! Where's my pajamas?!" Nurse red heart looked at me oddly. "He found you without pajamas." I start to feel some blood rush to my head. "Ummm… No pony saw my dick right?" "Fortunately, no. I made sure of that." I sigh in relief. The last thing I want is one of those ponies to see my penis without some sort of reason for me myself to reveal it. _Such as streaking. _"How long was I out since you found me?" It was amazing talking to the thing I created. "Approximately twelve hour's." "Wo, I have never been unconscious before. I don't remember anything." He smiled a little. "That's the point of being unconscious." "Exactly!" I say with a smile. He smiles a bit more. "You seem very optimistic. You remind me a lot like pinkie, always happy with any situation where the other is happy and so forth." He say's. "I actually think I'm more like Fluttershy." Nurse red heart just walk's out knowing I'll probably be gone soon.

"Why is that?" He says. "I am a bit shy and can't really, express myself. I also love nature." He thought about it for a moment. "I see, let's get you to my home. I can assume you won't be surprised?" "Probably not. Except for teleportation maybe." His horn start's it's black outside glow. And everything seems to slide by me stretching out. I cannot see correctly and I close my eyes. I open them again and I'm in Circuit's bathroom. There was some jeans left out as well as some underwear. Also a red shirt. "Just put those clothing's on. Rarity made those from the measurement's she took while you were out cold from shock." I smile at the thought of what Rarity though of all the measurement's she had to take. Obviously they were not the same as a pony so she must have had to have gotten a lot of fabric. I put on the Jean's which where very form fitting and easy feeling around my waist. _I'm going to have to thank her for this. _

After putting on the other bit's of clothing. I step out of the room, circuit looks at me with a smile. "Well don't you look… Unique." He say's. "I guess the idea of Human looks are not the same as Ponies, or stallion's." I say quickly. I look around the area. It looked as simple as I had left it before I continued writing. _I think I got an Idea. _"Circuit, do you have any sort of paper or internet using device?" "Well, yes. You would know that wouldn't you?" _Oh right. _"Well, I don't remember everything I have wrote. Some of it might have been related to the Zombie's and what not." I start to feel my skin go pale. I had forgotten in my time of fan-gasam about all the bad I had wrote for them to overcome. Even Derpy. _Oh god! I wrote Derpy's death. She's dead! _He frowns. "Oh right, you're plague made us a huge amount of destruction and chaos. It took us about a year to fix it!" He said. "Circuit, how am I supposed to know you guy's actually existed? Think of that. I wrote this originally because I wanted to have something where you and the mane six, I mean. Your friend's become a tough group as you all aged. By the way how old are you too?" I had no Idea if my timeline actually affect them or not. "I'm 31. My guess is you're about 16?" _31?! Wow, I had no idea that many year's passed. _"Look I am happy that you created me, but what where you think of when you made that story?" _Luna in an erotic pose. _"How awesome it would be to have you kill a few zombies." He frowned. "It was not awesome! I really thought a few of us were going to die!" I start to feel a little annoyed. "That's why I wrote that you got in front of the horde and blasted them away." "That may be so, but why would you have me choose between Dixie hooves and Trixie? The two were both good ponies and you had me choose Trixie." Trixie was a boaster, as the episodes title she was in implies. But I knew she had good in her. That's why I choose her over Dixie, she was kind hearted. But the idea of a strong fighter over a Walking meat platter seemed more logical. "Look, I have this idea. Have you readied any human books?" He nod's. "Yes, why?" "Well, have you readied ink heart?" "No." "Well the idea was there were individual's who could literally make the word's from stories come to life from only saying the word's. If my hopeful head is correct. There may be a way to bring Derpy back." "Who is Derpy?" "Dixie hooves, Derpy hooves. There the same thing." He sigh's. "Look If you want to play scribblenaughts, be my guest. I'm not sure your controller is connected." He walks around for a minute and find's a piece of paper and a pencil. "A pencil?" "Yes I brought some of those back when I went to earth. There probably worth ton's of bit's too. So use that one wisely."

I look at the piece of paper, I had some hope in this working. I almost can't actually imagine a world without Derpy. She's the best when it comes to being… well, derpy." I write the word's carefully and clearly. Suddenly, Derpy hooves appeared behind Circuit as if she was there the entire time without anypony noticing her. "Wo how did I get here?" I turn around to see her. "D-Dixie!?" Circuit was looking at her with intense confusion. Her eyes were as messed as they usually are. "My, GOD!" I say. I have the ability to manipulate this world just by writing something in relation to it. Derpy just trot's out with her tongue out a bit. Circuit looks at me for a moment. "You are, you are a god!" He say's with shock and concern. "This is fucking aw-some!" I say.I turn around and press the paper against the wall. Having another idea come to my head. After I read the line in my head. I feel a fast growth around the top of my lip. I had given myself a mustache. "How do I look? Handsome?" I laugh at myself. _I'm going to do the most fucking ridiculous stuff aren't I? _"Teen!" He say's loudly. "Please understand the weight of your new power, if you can do such things. You are of ultimate power, and with such power. Comes the responsibility to hold it back and see that it is used properly." I get another idea with this. I imagine some word's. _Then Logan found that he had a bean burette on the kitchen table of Circuit's home. One of the one's you can get from any Taco bell. _I run around him. "Hey are you even paying attention?!" I ignore him and try to go down the stairs. But it was more of a fall down three steps Because I forgotten about the way pony steps are. When I get to his kitchen table, it had nothing on it. "Well it was worth a try" I say. "TEEN!" I turn around at his shout. "What!?" I yell, I never mean to yell. Hell, I never seem to yell. "You can do anything and create anything just by the writing and reading of words, imagine what you could do for good in this world!" He was right. I could fix any problem just by imagining it being fixed in word's. I smile. "Right! Like Giving everyone moped's!" He sigh's and face hooves. "Or… Helping anypony with any problem that they have." "Like the cutie mark crusaders?" "No! They need to figure out what there good at on there own." He said getting frustrated. "Well I can't think of any other ponies that might need help with anything at the moment." He seems very angry now. "How dumb are you? Do you not remember anything you first caused just to make everything it is?" I feel a little hurt, everyone I know knows I'm not dumb.

I look him right in his eyes. "It's not called being dumb, I believe the word is 'ignorant'." I say in return. "Or being a smart ass." He steps forward meeting my stare, he was menacing as I had first made him to be. We look at each other, sizing each other up. I felt really scared of him. He is much stronger then I was, probably could break my rib cage just by sitting on me. But as long as I could write fast enough I could probably make an invisible barrier. "What is your name?" "Logan." "Huh, I guess that make's two Logan's I know." He turns around and walk's over to his fridge. "Maybe if Spargan was here he knocked some sense in your head. Or at least give you a basic Idea what need's to be done." He open's his fridge and gets out some sort of canned drink. He use's his magic to open it and drink's a bit. "Look, I really am no hero. To be honest, I fear grass hoppers when I see them." I fucking hate insect's sometimes. They just hop on me and never seem to get the fact that I don't like them. I can't hurt them though. I never want to hurt anything unless it was absolutely necessary. Except flies and mosquitoes.

He doesn't smile at that. "Fearing something doesn't stop somepony from doing the right thing. I fear water, I can't swim. I'm afraid of drowning, yet I will dive into the water just to save somepony." I remember that moment I came up with that. "I know everything there is to know about you Circuit." I remind him. "I know, just jogging your memory." He drink's some more of the canned drink.

I walk over to a window and look out, the sky was a pretty pink shade in sunset. The town looked like it was the way it should be. But it didn't 'feel' like ponyvill. "You owe it to all of them to make it right Logan." I turn around, he was right next to me. I look at him with a little surprise. I felt a lot of anxiety from the pressure being put on me. _Oh fuck. Oh fuck oh fuck oh fuck! _I look at him starting to feel tear's. "I can't, I. I don't know if I could." My head stops working. "What are you talking about? You can do anything with writing Logan!" He said, he looks to me. His face changes. He seems to be some what concerned on my mental state. Which what I could guess was not good. "Listen Logan." He put a hoof on top of my shoulder. "I understand it's a lot of stress. I can't really say I could handle it. But I do everything that I can to help everypony, now with you here and what you can do..." He smiled a bit. "Well, we can change all of this for the better, and it will be so simple." I still don't feel any less pressured. I start to break down.

I go into a ball. Crying so much. _I can't take this, I can't! _"Logan come on, there's no need to cry." "Yes there is!" I breathe in. "It's not every day you're gifted with fucking god's power's, I never wanted this! I want to go home!" I just sit there crying my ass off. I can't think of anything else. _I want to go home, I don't care how! I just want to go home! _I fell a tingling sensation all around me. I don't feel the ground anymore. This startles me and makes me wave my self around franticly. Trying to get back to the ground. "Relax Logan!" Said Circuit. His horn was giving off its black glow. "Just breathe, okay?" I was breathing frantically which was making me feel dizzy. I try to slow my breathing. He speaks calmly and kindly. "I need you to be still Logan. Don't think of how hard it will be, think of how much good it will do for everypony." I still can't think straight. "I want to go home! Please just find Discord and send me home." "I am already here." I open my eye's to see him standing there with his crazy red dot eyes. "Discord?" I start to feel myself calming down now that he is here. I love everything about Discord when he was a villain. He was so awesome in my opinion and so much cooler then the rest of the ponies. He grabbed onto the collar of my shirt and put me on his shoulder. "Listen to this dear child, one should not cry when he is going to do well. One should stand tall and proud for what he is about to do." I did stop crying, but it still repeated in my head. _I want to go home, I want to laugh at Spike saying Dick in Youtube poop and when he hump's twilight in those clop stories. Not this! _"But why should one not feel pressured when he has a lot on his shoulder's? why not this?" I say in return. "Well the abilities you posses are almost like mine. Logan, I understand you think fondly of me, and I from what I know about you. I totally think you are cool too." I felt some happiness starting to push away the anxiety. "You do?" I sniff back a tear. "Yes, your own life appears to be of quite some interest, you have great friends. A wonderful mom, a nice home over your head. Why, wouldn't you want the same for everyone?" I think about it. _Everyone deserves one. _"Yes." "Why don't we make it so everypony could experience something similar?" He snaps his lion claw.

I am moved in some sort of form of teleportation to town center. I can see many ponies. Plenty of them appear to be in a state of disparity and sadness. Some are crying about something, other's are fussing over other thing's. It was a horrible scene. I could see the mayor was having some trouble with some town's folk. "Were hungry, where's our food!?" Said a purple Pegasus. "Please! I am doing everything in my power to get us food!" "What about your food? Why can't we have any of that!?" "I don't have any food." "Lies!" The purple Pegasus flew right at the mayor who jumped out of the way. "Please stay calm! I can assure you I am doing the best I can!" I ran away and hid behind a barrel. "See!? Here is something you can d-" Discord saw that I had ran off. "Logan! Come here." "No! There all angry! I'm going to get the helping hand bitten off if I extend it!" He appeared behind me. "You don't have to literally go up to them!" He snapped his eagle claw, a little note pad and pencil dropped from the sky and landed in front of me. I look at it questioning its existence. "All you have to do is write." I look to the mayor from behind the barrel.

She was really in trouble, if some pony didn't do anything soon. Those ponies would probably eat her. I reach for the note pad, my heart pound's furiously under my rib cage. I feel fear and pull back. "No! I can't." Discord pick's it up and puts it in front of me. "You can, just believe you can! Believe you can help everypony. You know you can, so don't think. Just do!" I take the note pad after a few seconds. My hand shake's as I reach for the pencil. The ponies yelled. "Get her!" I can't think anymore. "NO!" I yell. I write and read the word's on the first page. "Vanilla ice cream snow flakes and cloud's bearing chocolate rain started forming around the heads of the ponies of ponyvill, dropping it's sweet and delectable load on everypony." Sure enough I could see some cloud's rolling in. They did not have any color to them. As the crowd's of ponies were trying to get at the mayor from the door. The droplets of chocolate rain started to fall from the sky. One pony seemed to notice the difference in weather. "Hey! What's going on?" she said. it was bon-bon. She stuck her tongue out for a moment. She tasted the rain. "Chocolate… rain?" That's when it started to snow ice cream all over town. The crowd did not seem to have noticed the food weather. "More obvious!" I yell at myself. I write after the sentence I have wrote and then read what I have written. "Not only did it drop the ice cream snow flake's, but it also dropped in place of what should be hailstone's. Are replaced with…" it end's there. "What do ponies eat?!" I ask discord. "He looks at me both confused a fearful. "Come on! You watch the show, dandelion sandwiches or something!" "I got it!" I write and read. "Loaves of oat and honey bread."

The very kind of bread start to fall from the cloud's, in hundred's it looks like. The crowd gets pelted with the loaves. "I think it got there attention!" I say feeling hopeful. I watch a few ponies look at the loaves of bread. One pick's it up and smile's and runs away. That's when the crowd start's to take notice. "Hey! What's going on with the weather?" "Who cares? It's raining bread!" They turn there attention to a cloud and chase after it. The mayor still cowers behind the door. I yell out. "Mayor! Come quickly!"

She peaks out the door and sees me. She looks shocked. She sprint's over. "My word! A human? I would never think I'd see another human again!" She said. She was still scared looking. "I thought they were going to eat me if it weren't for the strange miracle." "It would be horrible to see that. They wouldn't be any different then the zombie's would they?" I say feeling slightly cocky and my original self coming back. "Discord? Did you do this?" she asked. He shook his head. "He did this." He pointed at me. I could only stand there, I felt scared for some reason. Fearful of what might happen next. Though it was quite obvious nothing bad could come from this. "You did this? You have powers?" I talked very low and quietly. "Yes." I squeak out. Discord nudges me. "Yes, I- I do." I say louder. "Well whatever they are, you just saved me. As well as ponyvill from another day without food. Celestia bless you hero." She grabbed and shook my hand and walked back to the town hall.

I started to feel good, I did well. _Not to bad. _"I- I did good?" I say to myself. "Yes, you did." Circuit flew from no where. He said those words to me. "You did good, now think of anything else you could do that is good for everypony." I felt my anxiety starting to come back. My head fog's up with fear. Discord seems to sense it. "Circuit! Don't push it, let's. See what we can find, okay?" He says calmly and kindly to me.

**A few day's later…**

I have done a lot since I first arrived In Equestria, I have fixed the food problem in ponyvill. Decontaminated the water. Aided in bring some ponies back from the dead. Like button's mom for example. I cried when I saw Button and his mom reunite. Not because I was filled with anxiety, but because I was filled with joy. I really liked Button mash, he really was nothing without his mom. It was so wonderful bring back everypony. Circuit patted me on the back that day. "You're doing great Logan."

I pretty much single handedly brought ponyvill back to its former glory, from post apocalyptic, to the way it was before any of the shit I wrote happened.

Right now the girl's are in front of me, and I can't say a fucking word. I felt so full of butterflies. They looked at me when I first showed up at a picnic. Twilight spoke. "Hey you're Logan right?" My mouth felt glued shut. I could only moan a sound of discomfort and distress. They seemed to be not totally aware of what was flying through my head. "Dear, is something wrong?" Said Rarity. "You seemed very talkative a couple of day's ago." Said Twilight. I could only walk forward a little. It doesn't feel right, nothing did right now. I felt really afraid for some reason. There was a tree right next to me. I step behind it and breathe. "Oh god." I say. I can only imagine how this might look to them.

**To the girls. More specifically, Pinkie pie.**

Poor thing! He seemed so afraid." Wow, he seems so scared." Twilight got up and said. "I'm going to talk to him." Me and everypony else got up. "We should probably go with ya to there Twi." Said Apple Jack who seemed to share some worry. "Wait, let me go first." Said Fluttershy. She flew ahead of everypony over to the tree.

**To me once again.**

I breathe in and think to myself. _Shit! _It felt really hard. I wanted to talk to them. But I can't if I feel so full of firkin anxiety. I need to think of something that would calm me down. "Um, hi." I hear next to me. It's very calm and quite. But I still am startled by it. I jump back a bit onto my back going "gah!" I see that it was Fluttershy that has startled me. My anxiety start's to get me. "Oh, I'm sooo. Soo sorry! I didn't mean to scare you." She said worried. Her own fear made me feel. Less afraid "uhh, h-hi. Um, you are. Fluttershy right?" I say. My nerves are getting the best of my words, but they still come out. She seems a little surprised, but replies. "Yes, um. You're name is Logan, isn't it?" She asked. I nod. Pinkie pie hops out from behind the corner. She smiles. "Hey! Watcha doin on the ground? Looking for ant's?" I smile a bit. "No." I say still a bit quite. I stand up. A bit of my anxiety return's. My face must be reflecting it because Pinkie says. "Hey why the long face?" Fluttershy says. "You don't have to feel scared Logan. You know we wouldn't do anything to hurt you." Said Fluttershy with her own smile on. It made me feel, better. Much better. "I… know." I say a bit louder this time. Twilight came around the corner. "Hey, Logan. Would you like to join the rest of us in our picnic?" I don't speak. Apple jack and Rarity came from around the corner. "Come on sugar cube, we heard about what ya'll did for the town, it would be more of a privilege for you to come eat and talk with us then an honor." "O…kay." I say. I start to walk out when a streak of Rainbow comes from the direction of the blanket. Rainbow Dash is above my head. "Hey you!" She says. I start to feel threatened. "Back away! Or I will write you in pain!" I threaten, even though she could probably get me faster. She laughed a little, she must think I'm a little loony. "What? Are you also going to write up a vegetable knife to cut my wing's off?" The smile I get when I say something witty comes around. "Sure, but I'm not interested in making those kinds of cupcakes, at all." **Yay! Cupcakes reference! **I pull out my note pad and without think write and read the words. "A butcher knife fell from the sky just in front of Logan." Sure enough the sound of something hit the ground. I grab the thing from the ground and look up at Rainbow Dash, who actually seemed a little worried. "Ready." I say sort of happy sort of sad. "How did you do that?!" She asked now flying backwards a little. I felt so dominate right now. "Cause I got the magic in me!" I say sort of singing that song. I throw the knife away to the side. She seemed to be thinking of something. "What else can you do?" "Plenty." Is all I say and walk. "The mayor told us abut the bread falling and what not." Pinkie jumped out and hopped in front of me as I walked, still facing me. "You made it rain chocolate rain!" I smile and giggle a little inside. "Yeah." "Do something else." "Okay." I say with some more smile as I sit down on the blanket they set out for the picnic. _This is pretty cool considering the only thing I really think of doing is running away. _As impossible as it sounds as them being the Mane six and what brony wouldn't want to be in my position. It feel's nerve racking to even reply to what they say, so nervous and scared I might say something wrong and have them hate me.

"What would you, like for me to make appear?" I ask Pinkie pie. "One of those chocolate rain cloud's!" I smile, remembering return of harmony and how enthusiastic she was about the rain. "Okay anything else?" I ask. What surprised me a little, and only a little because it was pinkie pie. Was that she taken out a list. _Oh oooh man, I should have expected that. _"Could you also make a giant gumball fall from the sky?" I laugh a little. "You made a list for this exact occasion?" She looked at me with her big smile. "No, I made a list for if I meet somepony who can make anything appear just by writing the words and reading them. Not, a list for if I meet some human who can make anything appear just by writing and reading them." She says in return. She looks back at it. "Oh, and an ice cream mountain with hot fudge coming out of its peak?" I nod still smiling and start writing out the word's I was going to say to make this happen. "Um pinkie? Maybe we should leave it at chocolate rain." Said Twilight who must have not been in the mood for such shenanigans. "Okay here we go." I say and look at the word's and began to speak them. "As Logan sat there amongst his new found friends, the weather without the aid of pegisi. Began to form a cloud above pinkie's head…" I could hear a cloud's lighting crackle close by. I look over to see that Pinkie pie had laid down on her back with her mouth wide open, ready to drink the impending chocolate rain. I laugh a little at how ridiculous this is. "This is firkin ridiculous!" I comment laughing a little in my words. I calm down and continue to read. "The cloud was not any ordinary cloud that a Pegasus could organize into any position. In fact, it did not even appear to drop regular rain. Because the first drop was the brown liquid that we all know that Discord drops from his cotton candy cloud's. Chocolate rain." The cloud began to sprinkle the rain on pinkie as she kept her mouth open. I watched for a moment. It was fucking sweet to watch this again. Stupid, but funny. "Logan come join me!" She said. "I thought you would ask!" I say and I hop up and run under the cloud. It began to pelt my exposed skin and my tongue with the droplets. _So delicious and creamy. _"mmmmm." I mummer licking my lip's.

I remember that this is not normal, nothing was normal. But to be honest at this point. I don't actually care. I was here with the mane six. I got to be around what I had created, what I have seen, and what I haven't. Everything seemed awesome right now, but I remember something I had introduced in the last chapter I have published of Mecha & Logan. I know it was something bad, I think it was a villain of some sort. But I don't remember everything about him. All I remember is that he was an inventor like Circuit, but he literally made an army of machine's to take Circuit's home province of Horshouba. He did so just before Circuit moved from there to Equestria.

It came to my mind to tell them about this, but it felt wrong to plant the seed of worry in them. After about twenty minutes they started to pack up. Twilight used her magic to pack things. "Man! I still can't get over the fact that magic does exist." She smiled. "Well, every unicorn can do magic." I smile. "But not as good as you can." I say trying to flatter her. She smiled and blushed just a little. "Oh thank you for your compliment, but Circuit's better then me and Rarity with magic." I write some word's down on the paper. "We'll thanks for letting me stay for your picnic girl's. Great to sit down and meet you all and talk." I wave to them as I walk away. _My life seems to be going good. Except I don't have a home to sleep in. _ I was, like Scootalo. Homeless and had no place to sleep. The sun was going down and I start to walk over to where I had been sleeping sleep for the few days.

I don't remember seeing the door to Spargan's room when I was in Circuit's home and never wanted to ask if I could crash there. I have been for the past while, been sleeping on a clear patch of grass on a hill not far from here. I always read the same page to keep me safe and warm over the nights. I repeat those words from the page I was careful to read only. "A small blue tent appeared before Logan pre-set up and ready for such a Human as he was to sleep in. It had one sleeping bag in it. This sleeping bag was black and bared the cutie mark of the lunar princess. There was a small battery operated heater hanging from the roof of the tent set to the perfect temperature for him to sleep him." When I lower the note pad from my face. There was the tent. It was what anyone could describe as a tent being what a tent traditionally looks like. I unzip the flap and step in. the heater glowed from the heat it produced. Tonight I felt more like sleeping outside amongst the various star's Luna had kept out as well as her moon. I look up to the moon as I take the sleeping bag out. It was not a cold night. It was pretty cool but not cold. I watch the star's twinkle in the night sky as I close my eyes. I say the same word's I usually do when I sleep at night. "May Luna bless me with a good dream as I sleep under her moon tonight." I say clearly enough for me to hear and any animals near. No matter how bad thing's get in my life. I can escape to my dreams that I am given. I may never remember what they are, but I know they make me happy. I always wake up with a smile no matter what. No matter how bad I know the day is going to be. I know at the end of it I can be in the dreamscape I make. I would never give up a good night's sleep for anything.

I fall asleep after a few minutes.

**Now this is ending to the chapter make's me feel something coming up next in chapter after. But I won't write on this right away, I am however. Going to start a new story again. It's going to be about a new colt in Cherliee's class. I know this is probably not a new idea. But I try my best to think of something to do. It will be in the story time flow. But it will be during this story rather then after or before. Also, I'm going to start updating and releasing chapters on Wednesday's from now on and make a 'roster' of release's at the end of every new chapter of something.**

**Speaking of such, I hope to have these two stories updated with new chapter's next Wednesday. (There's no guarantee they will all be ready by that time.)**

**Self insert story of Logan James Kalden**

**Team sonic in Equestria.**

**Mecha & Logan**

**I'd also like to mention that due to the lack of viewing of Circuit Origin's, I am going to stop writing the series and come back to it another time. Perhaps when Mecha & Logan is over.**


	3. The timber wolves

**Hey so this is another chapter of the self insert, so like in the first chapter. Everything will be accurate to the last detail about how I would react to every situation. And spare me the comments about being a pansy with scribblenaught powers. I have a lot of built up fear and get a lot of anxiety under pressure. **

I start to wake up. I was still in Equestria, I fucking hate being here now. It sounds impossible being a brony, but with everything going on. I don't actually know if I want to even lay on the grass with this ridiculous sleeping bag. Sure I really liked Luna, but what the fuck was I thinking? Luna sleeping bag. I pull out the note pad and write and read. "Logan's sleeping bag changed from what it was to a black sleeping bag without any sort of Cutie mark what so ever." I did not even check to see if it worked. I know it did. I just look up at Luna's moon. Still shining brightly. I almost feel happy to really be under her moon. Rather then earths moon. I do have an idea how I might be able to get home. I could write back home. I look at the note pad and think for a moment why I did not think of this earlier. I hear something moving, I stay absolutely still. I have no idea what it might be, if it's a pony. Or a dragon. it could be anything, so I start to write out a weapon. Of all the things that have arrived in ponyvill. My fault or not, this can be the most dangerous thing in existence. I finish writing and read. "A Diamond sword with special element attack stones embroidered on the side appeared in front of Logan." Sure enough on has done so. But I had completely misjudged the weight of Diamonds. As Steve must be stronger then he looks. Because I try to pick it up. And it feels about as heavy as a shopping cart full of fruit cake. I can only manage to get one side of the thing up. That's when the one thing I didn't think would pop out from the bush. A timber wolf. "Oh shit!" I got the wrong item for the job. I need an axe. Better yet, a zaxe. The timber wolf growls. Its eyes glow as green as it does in the show on that one episode that I can't remember the name of. I put my hands out in front of me. Dropping the expensive blade. "Uhm, nice wolf. T-there's no need to hurt me or anything." I say now backing away. I have no idea how to fight this thing. It's made of wood, but I got nothing to fight it with other then that fucking heavy sword. That's when a bunch of other Timber wolves started to hop out of the bush. "Are, you guys going on like a field trip or something?" I ask nervously. I know I will probably be dead in a moment if I don't think fast. There was the tree behind me. I could try to run over and climb it. I try to think of something timber wolves might like.

"Hey look, a zap apple tree is being bucked!" They seem to understand English as they turn around for a moment which is my queue to run like hell. I only get half way when they notice my frantic running. They start to bark and growl as they chase me I get to the tree and begin to climb up the thing like I was a fucking monkey! I final get high enough to get away. They circle the tree, I start to cry and repeat. "I don't want to die!" So many times. I can't stop crying. _For fuck sake Logan, do something other then cry for once! _Even I can't listen to my inner mind. I just clamp onto the tree as hard as I can. The tree makes me think asdf but that quickly leaves my head. I can only look down at the things circle for a good amount of time as I sit there still crying and saying the same words over and over again. Then one of them starts to try and climb the tree. "Nooo. O. *Deep inhale* I haven't got to say good bye to my mom yet!" I only sit there clamping onto the tree as they tried to attempt climbing. I only could watch them slowly figure it out. I could only sit there. My mind paralyzed with fear as one of those thing's slowly made there way up the tree. I can only think of one course of action. Jump out of the tree and run to town, they may not follow me into the main area of civilization. But it was in the direction that thing was coming from. Plus the wolves were faster then me. I only look up to the moon as the thing finally made it to the branch I was on. "Can I at least have my last words?" I say desperately to the thing. It growled and jumped at me. I only closed my eyes and waited for it to tear me to shreds. But instead, I hear the noise of whining from the back below. I don't open my eyes, I just wanted this over with now. Just kill me now. I don't hear anything now. "Well? Kill me you soulless creature!" I yell at it. "We are not soulless Human subject."

_That voice… _I open one eye. I only see the tree. I open the other and look around for a moment. I see nothing within the tree. "Who- who's there!?" I ask frightened. "Thou have no reason to fear anymore, the timber wolves are gone." After hearing the voice say those words. I knew exactly who this voice belonged to. I start to climb down the tree. But instead am levitated again and put down on the ground. As I was descending I saw where she was. Luna was looking at me smiling a bit. "We heard thous special prayer to us." I do consider it a prayer. I say it every night. "We were going to either way." I touch the ground and begin to walk over to her after she releases the spell. "But we noticed from our moon reflecting of thou that thou were in distress. So we came as fast as our wings could carry us." I start to run over crying a bit but that of joy. "Thank you so much Luna! I thought I was dead!" I grab onto her neck and hug her. I didn't notice if she was not surprised or not. I was just thankful for such being alive. I feel a hoof comes in between her and me. I notice she was blushing a bit. I started to too as I realize what I had just done. "Well…" she said. I could feel her awkwardness. "Thou must have been under a fair amount of stress." I start to feel bad. "I'm sorry. I… was under a lot of stress. Um I have this amazing power and it puts me on edge and I just want to go home and everything." She looks at me. "pre tell, what does thou mean powers?" I look around for a moment. I see the sword. I run over to it and try to pick it up. She sees the sword. "What does thou impose by picking up this sword?" She asked slightly confused. I groan in effort to pick it up. I realize she is a firkin Alicore. "Little help?" I say. She uses her magic and lifts up the sword. She brings it to her. She notices the stones and every detail it looks like. She looks at it in awe. Her eyes travel across the blade. "How does one even posses a sword made of diamond?!" She asked confused. I take the pencil that I stuffed in my pocket as well as the note pad. I look at the words and recite them. "A Diamond sword with special element attack stones embroidered on the side appeared in front of Logan." As so a second sword dropped with a clunk on the ground. Luna looked at this with utter shock. "Thou have the ability to spawn items with the reading of words!?" "Yeah, I have spent the past few days and nights fixing up Ponyvill with phrases and sentences." She looks at me curiously for a moment. "Does thou have a home?" "No. I have none. I have been sleeping under your moon for the past few days I have been in Equestria." "Why not? Did thou not think of spawning a house?" I did, but I never got around to it. After all I was sure I wasn't going to be here long. "I have." "Well why hasn't thou done so?" I scratch the back of my neck. "It's not the first thing that came to mind, plus I was satisfied with sleeping like this." "Well thou should at least have a house to call his own for the time being, we will stay around for a bit longer to see that you are kept safe." "Thanks."

I decide to rather then try to spawn a tent. To spawn a shack at least. I write the words down that would make it spawn, and read them. As the shack does appear. She looks at it in slight disgusts. "Why does thou treat thou self like thou has no value? Surely with thous ability thou would want to have something more secure." "I think this is all I need, with you here at least." I say. I start to walk into the shack. But Then Luna says something I feel a little confused by. "Tell us, why does thou even speakist of prayers to us? Celestia is of more value then us and all would normally worship her then us." I turn around and speak what I was thinking in my head. "Because the night is just as valuable as the day, without it. How does one plan to do good fireworks without as little light as possible? How does one 'sleep' without night?" I say truthfully. "Besides, the night is beautiful. I mean." I look up to the moon, which was fullest as ever along with tons of starts shimmering in the sky. "Look at what you made for everypony, this is one of the best things I could probably see with my mortal eyes. The very idea that on pony could make such a wonderful display in the sky is breath taking. It's a valuable thing and is much more stunning and wonderful then the sun."

I look back down to Luna her face stays the same. "Thou speaks very highly of us." She looks back for a moment to think. "Thou does, not appear to lie either. Thou truly. Does feel this way about the night?" I smile. "Yes I do. You are as important to everypony that doesn't realize it as Celestia herself." I smile warmly. I felt it in my heart that I have said very good things. I know this was true. She smiles. "Well, thou has spoken strong and truthfully. For one who cowers in a tree from a foe, thou speaks strongly with passion in his words." It was a compliment. I felt like I earned it. I return with a complement myself. One I had always wanted to say to her since I first heard about and seen Luna on the internet. "Well if you are aware of what other would say about you, I speak for all of the many guys when I say, I, and we think you are pretty." She blushes a bit. "Why thank you mister…" "Kalden. My name is Logan James Kalden. But I'm sure you hear that enough from Discord." She just sort of lost her smile. "What?" I say. "We have broken up since the beginning of the plague of the undead." "Really? Why?" I ask. I do not remember writing this. This was not part of any story I have written. "He seemed to be losing interest, plus he did not want to try courting for some reason." "Courting?" I ask curiously, my mind raced for a moment to remember what courting might be. Then I remember what that is. _Sex. _"Oh, courting." I say understanding. "As you can imagine, being alone as I was and he was. I was sure he would want to try something as such. But when the first time I decided to try so. He seemed to back away from it." She brought her head down for a moment. "That is, all we wish to share." "I understand you have been alone on the moon for such a long time Luna. I have heard of your entire lore and current life from earth. You know about the, picture boxes right?" I ask. "Indeed." I walk out and look her in her eyes. "Well from what I know about you and what you do, I'm surprised there isn't a whole line of stallions trying to be with you." I truly was curios if the way I described the way the sexual organs worked was the same here. She smiled a little, but her ears stayed down. "You are really nice." "I try my hardest to be the kindest I can be. If you want. I could probably bring up another place for you to stay in around if you want." I offer. She raised her head back up. "That will not be necessary. I thank you for your offer. But I told my sister that I would only be here for a few minutes. I am, sure you will be okay." "Very well princess, but if you start to feel cold. You should have remembered I offered." I go back and enter my shack. There was a bed, a candle on a table with a chair and a TV. Dumb to have since there was no cable or anything to use with it. Not even power, but it felt good to have it there. I take my pants off and throw my shirt onto the ground along with my pants and get into bed. I start to think of what I said to Luna may cause between us in the future if I see her again. I don't think it would go anywhere to be totally honest. I am pretty sure it will just result in a friendship. But it would be better then anything else. The flashes of erotic pictures have completely stopped for quite some time now. I start to drift off into sleep.

**Hey so here is the end of this chapter, a bit short compared to the last one. But I am currently in progress of writing a really long chapter to The new student. I hope to release it along with next weeks roster. But It's going to be like a whole buch of fucking words. Probably about 10,000 words or so.**

**This is the roster for next weeks releases.**

**Mecha & Logan chapter update**

**Zombies, Equestira edition chapter update**

**The self insert story of Logan James Kalden. Chapter update**

**The new student. (Hopefully) new release**


End file.
